


Paris In A Day

by haosmullet



Category: K-pop, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Almost a soulmate au, Alternate Universe - College/University, Europe, Fluff, Just two boys having a nice time, M/M, Some ansgt at some point, Train Travel, ongniel being cute, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Daniel, traveling to London, had just one day in Paris, as he would wait for the connection train on the next day. But meeting the perfect stranger would maybe make him question his future ride.





	Paris In A Day

November 28th; 09:25AM 

37A. Daniel’s chair for that long train ride to London. A day of stop in Paris would be a good idea, he thought while buying the tickets. And now here he was, almost late to the ride, blaming his bad sleeping habits. He was excited for the trip and he couldn’t even wake up at the right time? He should buy a new alarm clock. 

Walking down corridors full of people, searching for where he was supposed to be sitting by now, 37A; Daniel spotted an empty chair. Checking for the number three times to be correct, 37A. It was a window seat, as prefered by him. He would like to observe the scenery while traveling by train. A trip to Europe wasn’t going to happen every day on his busy life so, he might as well enjoy every moment. Occupying the corridor seat, a guy around his own age, holding a book on his hand, seeming very concentrated. He was wearing a suit, well designed, contrasting with Daniel’s jeans and cardigan. Indeed, he was such a gorgeous man. 

‘Hum.. I’m sorry.. Excuse me.. My seat is there’ said Daniel to the other guy, apologizing for interrupting his peace. 

‘Oh.. Okay’ The boy replied, a gentle smile being offered to Daniel as he gave him passage to his seat. 

The train announced departure as soon as Daniel took his rather comfortable seat. ‘Perfect timing, they say’, he thought to himself. 

November 28th, 11:34AM 

Daniel didn’t even knew where he was on Europe by now, but the view. A great choice to be on the window seat. The scenery outside changed from beautiful endless green landscapes, touched and being bring to live by the summer sun, heating the earth; to wonderful lakes, ones that seemed so profound that the water was a dark shade od blue, reflecting the sunlight, or even reflecting the train as a mirror when passing by bridges. It seemed like a dreamland, like Heaven on earth, so peaceful, so free. 

That peaceful feeling could also be found on Daniel’s ride partner. The boy was rather quiet, calm, concentrated. Daniel started to feel intrigued by him at some point, observing as the boy made faces and reaction expression to his book content. His eyes were dark just like the lakes Daniel saw through the window, just as profound as well. He wanted to start a conversation, but he didn’t want to interrupt him. It would be impolite. 

But suddenly, voices raising two front chairs distance from them. Probably a couple fighting. Daniel couldn't recognize the language in which they were speaking, but the woman seemed really upset. 

‘Well, I guess he really screwed up big time’ the boy on Daniel’s side said. 

‘At least they’re fighting on their way to Paris. Fancy enough, I guess’ Daniel replied, laughing at his own comment and taking the boy’s laugh in return. 

‘Are you visiting Paris too? Or are you just passing by?’ On that moment, that occuring fight didn't even bother them anymore. It was, though, a great conversation starter.

‘I’m passing by, but I’ll be staying for the day on Paris, to enjoy a little bit of the city. I’m going to London, actually. And you?’ 

‘I’m staying. I study on Paris, actually, interchange program. I went to Italy for the weekend, so I’m returning now. I’m Seongwoo, by the way’ 

‘Nice to meet you. I’m Daniel. And very cool. That’s a really nice opportunity. What do you study?’ 

‘I’m majoring Acting, Arts and Cinema college.’ 

‘So you’re an actor?’ That made sense after all, on Daniel’s mind. He was just too beautiful to be something else. Maybe modeling would do too. 

‘Trying to be. And you? What do you do?’ 

‘I’m a dancer actually. I’m part of a company. We had a spectacle last month so now I’m on vacations, kind of. We’re just taking some time to breath so we can start again. It’s very good. I love doing what I do, I guess that’s what to be an artist means in the end’ Daniel replied, thinking that he was opening up so much with a mid-stranger. But for some reason he felt like that. Like he could tell that boy all of his secrets and they’d be safe and sound. 

November 28th, 14:57PM 

It felt like meeting an old known soul. Daniel and Seongwoo talked like that. Like two souls reuniting and enjoying each others presence. Like they knew each other from past lives. And maybe they did, who really knew about that? 

Talking about anything, everything and nothing at the same time. Daniel found out that the other boy was goofier than what that elegant pose could say. And Daniel could feel even more at comfortable just by the boy’s presence than he ever imagined a train ride could be. Laughs and old stories being shared, and Daniel was blinded by the light on Seongwoo’s eyes. He felt bewitched at some level, maybe on many levels. How such a casual encounter could bring up so many feelings on his little heart? 

‘I guess we’ll be arriving at Paris soon..’ Seongwoo announced, expressing some disappointment on his voice, one that really matched with what Daniel was thinking. He wished that the train ride was longer, so that he could stay for many more hours just talking with that boy. 

‘Yes..’ he replied, imitating Seongwoo’s tone of voice. Daniel took a deep breath, thinking about the possibilities of what was on his mind go wrong, but also thinking about not wanting to regret anything on the end, ‘Are you.. returning to your University right away? I mean.. When we get there’, he said, feeling his heart beating so fast that he was worried the other boy could listen to it. 

‘Not really, I don’t need to..’ 

‘Hum.. I- Well.. I really enjoyed your company, and I have this day on Paris all free so, if you’d like to.. We could, I don’t know.. You could show me around? I.. just really liked talking to you, actually’ Daniel said, a light pink shade painting his cheek as he tried to look away from the boy, facing the floor, looking at his own packed stuff. 

‘I’d love to’ Seongwoo replied, with a beautiful smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Tell me!  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or just share anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> See ya!


End file.
